


Don't wake the baby

by Rae_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, More Sex, Smut, reversed this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_chan/pseuds/Rae_chan
Summary: After settling their son's back to bed, Leo and Takumi seem to have just enough energy for some enjoyment of their own.





	Don't wake the baby

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with my other work "Light for Your Darkness" but posted separately to keep the other work rated teen.  
> Second attempt at smut, and still no idea if it's any good ^^'  
> Comments are appreciated

Leo and Takumi had never thought putting their boys to bed would take so long, but between Kiragi escaping his crib, to Forrest’s multiple story requests, they managed to finally sneak out of the room for some much needed alone time together.

“Why did I ever want this?” Takumi groaned, “Leo, why did I want children again?”

“You wanted the sweet little angels that your nieces and nephews became when you were babysitting,” Leo said dryly, “You didn’t account for living with them,”

“But I have lived with them,” Takumi argued.

“Not having to be at their beck and call no matter the hour,” Leo frowned, “I have never been more jealous of my brother,”

“I could say the same thing,” Takumi grumbled, but at Leo’s horrified look continued, “But I won’t. I’m fine Leo, just tired and rather fed up with being conscious right now.”

“Yes sleep is a rather novel idea,” Leo sighed. He pulled his arm around his husband’s shoulders and gathered him in before kissing his head and nuzzling his hair. 

“I don’t truly hate being a father,” Takumi said clearly after a minutes silence, his hands had found Leo’s and clutched them to his chest as he leaned back into Leo’s warm body.

“I feel the same, hearing Forrest call me father brings me more joy than you know and I look forward to hearing it from Kiragi when he begins to speak,” Leo affirmed, giving Takumi a quick squeeze.

“He’s getting there,” Takumi nodded, bumping gently against Leo’s cheek, “I’ve heard several noises from him that could almost be words,”

“That’s a bit of a stretch, but let’s just hope he learns several words he likes, or we might have to deal with another “why?” phase,” Leo shuddered.

“I think Forrest just liked to hear you explain things, much in the same way he likes to be told stories,” Takumi smiled and turned around to face Leo, “He’s not the only one who enjoys hearing your voice,”

“I very much like the sound of my own voice,” Leo chuckled.

“Your arrogance is showing,” Takumi laughed along with him.

“Is it now? Perhaps I simply like teasing,” Leo grinned, ducking his head as if to give Takumi a kiss, but stopped just before their lips touched.

“That would make you an arrogant tease,” Takumi tried to close the distance, but Leo pulled back keeping just inches from Takumi’s face until he was standing at his full height, with Takumi straining on his toes.

“You remember the last time you tried that?” Takumi gently grabbed Leo’s collar and gave it a short tug.

“All too well,” Leo grunted, “Very well, I give,”

The kiss was simple at first, a press of lips. Takumi didn’t let go of Leo’s collar, and the press of lips warmed, cuing movement, little flicks of tongues, and quick nips of teeth. Their breathing deepened in tandem and soon Leo had found a wall to lean back on to support the press of their kissing. Leo’s hands wandered, feeling out the curves and planes of muscle and body beneath the thin fabric of the yukata Takumi wore.

When Takumi’s hand began fumbling at the buttons on Leo’s shirt, Leo paused and pushed him back, “If this is to go much farther, I think we should move into our bedroom, instead of right outside our son’s room where we are more likely to wake them,” 

Takumi narrowed his eyes, thinking briefly about how much that mattered before taking the matter into his own hands. As Leo’s feet left the ground, he was glad for his already steady hold around Takumi’s shoulders. Takumi wasted no time making his way through the halls of their estate house, alighting the single set of stairs leading to their master bedroom. 

“How is it that you continue to surprise me with your strength?” Leo sighed as they crossed into the room.

“Maybe because you still manage to miss every martial arts session that I teach,” Takumi smiled.

“I think I’ll stick to magic thank you,” Leo grinned, “The only man I wish to be that close to is you,”

“I could arrange for private lessons,” Takumi had climbed on top of Leo after laying him on the bed, kissing him more while he resumed removing Leo’s shirt.

“All I need is you,” Leo whispered as his shirt was removed and Takumi had moved to trail kisses across his throat, shoulders and chest, “here with me,” his words cut off with a hiss as Takumi graced a nipple with a graze of teeth. Leo relished in the feeling, letting Takumi alternatively suck and thumb his nipples for a little while before he pulled him back to his mouth. Leo snaked his hands between their bodies to find the knot of Takumi’s yukata, Takumi arching his back a little to give him some room. Leo’s hands pulled at the hard knot tugging it around to find the ends, in the process his hands found another hardness beneath the clothing. Takumi’s breath hitched when Leo chose to pause and palm it with one of his hands, giving it a short squeeze. Leo went back to the knot and after a few moments struggle, managed to make it come undone. The yukata, already loosened from the way they were moving against each other, came off completely, leaving only the loose shorts beneath. Takumi didn’t even pause as those were quickly shed by his own hands.

“Eager aren’t we?” Leo hummed as Takumi moved to remove his pants and small clothes all at once.

“I don’t have the energy to draw things out,” Takumi frowned, which lasted all of two seconds as he took a hand to Leo’s penis, feeling the hardness of it solidify, “But gods I want you right now,”

“Don’t forget-” Leo began, being cut off as Takumi gave an abrupt squeeze.

“I won’t,” He said flatly, “I believe it’s my turn?” He crawled across to their nightstand to pull out their lubricant.

“That is what you said last time,” Leo huffed, pulling himself up and coming up behind the other, “And I know for sure you were lying last time, but I allowed it because you were so into it,” He thrust his hips forward against Takumi’s rear, pressing the erection firmly between his butt cheeks.

“I carried you here,” Takumi looked over his shoulder pleadingly. Leo reached over, loosening his husband's hair, causing it to curtain over his face.

“You did, so you deserve to lie back and relax,” Leo grinned, snatching the bottle, pushing the other sideways and rolling him onto his back.

“You know that thing you talked about last time,” Takumi pushed the hair away from his face, “about using your magic,”

“I have some ideas, but I haven’t tested any of them yet,” Leo shook his head.

“Try one now, if they are to be for this purpose,” Takumi grabbed Leo’s wrist to pull him closer.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Leo whispered before placing a kiss behind Takumi’s ear.

“You won’t, I know you,” Takumi smiled, “But I will tell you if I don’t like what you’re doing,”

Leo pulled back again, meeting Takumi’s gaze, and holding it for a moment before he began murmuring a few words. Takumi watched as his hands began to glow slightly like they do when Leo cast magic, but nothing happened immediately. Leo slicked up his fingers, beginning to probe at Takumi’s asshole. Takumi gasped, but relaxed into the contact as Leo’s magic heated hands continued their play. While one hand was set at readying him, the other trailed up, down, and across his torso. 

“That’s so much better than cold lube,” Takumi moaned, “I like this,”

Leo flashed a smile up at him before thrusting a third finger in. Takumi’s head flew back and he let out another moan.

“Are you ready my love,” Leo’s voice drifted up to his ears after a few more thrusts of his hand. Takumi could only nod, bracing for the exchange of one warmth for another. Leo was careful and gentle, sliding in inch by inch to give Takumi time to adjust. 

Once he was in, Leo began moving. He slid his fire heated hands up Takumi’s sides, drawing a long breath from him. He dragged his hands up and down as if massaging his body in time with his movements. Small noises of pleasure accompanied the deep drawn out movements until Leo’s hands slipped beneath Takumi’s shoulders, pulling him up onto his lap. 

“I thought you said I’d get to lie back and relax,” Takumi muttered teasingly, drawing his arms around Leo’s neck to support himself.

“I might have lied a bit too,” Leo nipped at his shoulder, and let his hands drag down Takumi’s back, willing the heat to increase just a bit as he cupped Takumi’s butt, giving it a hard squeeze. Takumi leaned into the contact, before Leo’s hands dragged further down and took ahold of his thighs. He lifted him then let gravity take hold to bring him back down. Takumi let out a startled gasp, Leo groaned.

“Do that again,” Takumi blurted after getting his head clear enough to speak clearly.

Leo proceeded to do it again and again and again, until his orgasm hit him. Takumi curled his legs around Leo, holding him close as the cock within him pulsed with each release. Leo lay Takumi back and then began moving again, slowly and evenly, using the press of his own torso to provide the friction for Takumi’s pleasure.

“How much darling?” Leo asked, fluttering kisses along his husbands shoulder.

“So,” Takumi broke off to hiss, which ended in a hummed moan, “close,”

Leo reached a hand between their bodies. Holding the hand between Takumi’s stomach and his penis, he let the fire spell heat his hand again. Takumi let out a more desperate sounding groan before finding his own release between the press of their bodies, his legs clenching around Leo tightly, not letting him go until he was spent. 

 

Leo slumped off to the side, reaching for the clean towel he also kept in the nightstand to clean them both off. He rubbed the sticky cum off of himself first before turning to Takumi and offering him the towel, only to find him already asleep.

“I guess you really did only have energy enough for sex,” he chuckled before toweling him off. The towel was tossed to the floor and Leo curled himself into Takumi’s side, placing a hand on his chest. As Takumi’s heartbeat calmed, Leo found his own body become heavy with sleep, until his own heartbeat calmed. He slipped off to sleep with a last hope that tomorrow’s awakening would happen just as gently, and at a reasonable hour.

 


End file.
